


弥赛亚同人－凉星：你是否听到了星空？-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren





	弥赛亚同人－凉星：你是否听到了星空？-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－凉星：你是否听到了星空？-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c652f6a1)

[ 27](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c652f6a1)

### [弥赛亚同人－凉星：你是否听到了星空？](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c652f6a1)

**参考关** **键词：繁星点缀着夜晚的书房，钢笔，蓝墨水，白衬衫，温柔的亲吻，毛绒拖鞋，猫**

随着钢笔画出来的幽蓝弧度，笔尖与纸张间亲吻出带有古典气息的声音。这是书写时才能奏出来的乐曲，也是只有墨水被吸入后才能留下的画迹，而这些又都展现出持笔者的个性，深深的被记录在纸页之上。

笔尖拐过一个弯后用力的点在纸上，扩散的墨水被压出一个规整的小圆点，最终好比指挥家的休止动作，凌然挑起，把奏入高潮的摩擦声画上句号。接着笔尖离开了它所热爱的张面，将完美漂亮的手写高音符号印在了新一行五线谱的开端。

钢笔悬空停顿了一会，聚集起来的墨水给前端顶出个小小的圆珠。意识到这件事的青年立马将钢笔挪回打开的墨水瓶口上方，使其掉落回瓶中，而不是毁了这页创作。

停顿了几秒，笔继续落下，规整的画着乐符。不过这小节结束后，笔就被摆在了一旁的桌上。

青年陷入苦思，用鼻子哼出小调。他不断调整调子里每个音节高低，前后进行延展，却下不定决心。

于是他拿起摆放在桌面一侧的小提琴，娴熟的搭上肩头。一边哼着刚才构思的段落对准音，一边短促的拉动琴弦不断重复听那几个筛选出的小节。

直到他满意为止，他才赶紧放下琴拾起笔，匆匆在五线谱本子上记下笔记。

这件事不断重复着。耗费了许久，但作曲才谱完了三行。他像是喘出第一口气似的在放下笔后呼着鼻息站起身，打开窗户后面对夜色下映入月光的湖面，把这三行完整的用自己心爱的小提琴奏了一遍。

这是还没作完的曲子，所以乐声在最后戛然而止。他像是被打断一样脑中忽然空白，眼底掠过茫然。接着他颤颤巍巍的抬起握着琴弓的那只手，目光从打颤的手指转移到架着琴的胳膊。他的两只手都在发颤，上面的疤痕刺眼而悲哀。

男子清秀的眉间掠过一丝惋惜，他尽可能缓慢的把自己的老伙伴放下，费力且尽其所能温和的将其捧回桌上。随后他也重新坐回椅子，想要修改刚才的段落，可是他发抖的手指没能提起桌上的钢笔。

钢笔的笔杆落回时敲打过桌面，啪嗒的一声刺痛了他的心底。即使这已经习以为常，也不能让他多么失落和挫败，可难免还是会略感无奈和悲哀。

就在他一边发呆一边缓了大概一分钟后，他重新抬起恢复的手想要拿起笔时，却又停住了。他回头看向门的方向，像是已经穿透门看到了外面。随后他放下胳膊转过身面对门，安静的等到。

从他的耳朵中，他听到了脚步声走上楼梯，一路穿过走廊来到门前。直到抵达门的附近，脚步声才扩大到清晰可闻，然而屋内的人却更早的就发现了。

“星——”

“你可以进来，”桌前的间宫在对方还没出现前就笑起来，赶在对方询问之前发出了邀请。

门应邀般的打开，有贺出现在门外。

洗过澡以后，有贺平日打满发胶的大背头消失，放下来的刘海使得他年轻了更多。他身上也穿的很随意，汗衫外面披着一件敞开的衬衫，下方是休闲裤。

也许很少人能看到有贺的这一面，毕竟在外人眼里他永远都显得一板一眼。搭理好的头发利落的贴向脑后，过于正式的衣服永远规规整整，不露心思的表情刻板又不易被读懂，寡言以及行为模式总让人认为他古板且严肃。

这些间宫都知道，不过他眼里的有贺更多面，毕竟他们已经结婚多年。谁也不是当年那个年轻小伙，但也还没上了年纪，携手在人生最漫长的时期里。

有贺对自己的爱人露出温和的笑容，这个笑意挂在他的脸上显得神奇又新鲜，温和中还有几分羞涩。他无话可说的眼底，正是对于间宫过于灵敏的听觉所写的投降书，他的行动早就被发现了。

此刻他举起手里的杯子，热气袅袅升起。随后他走进来递给间宫，里面是温过的热牛奶。

忽然“喵”的一声，他们的猫顺着打开的门也钻入屋中，两三步跑向了刚才一直被关在屋内主人，一跃而上。间宫不得不赶紧放下杯子抱住窜上来的猫，以免牛奶洒出来酿成大祸。

这栋坐落于山林湖畔旁的双层小木屋，是带有欧美风情的独家别墅。其实这归有贺的幼年挚友所属，不过那个人常年海外工作，这个屋子也是休假回国才用，所以偶尔来这里帮忙照顾和借此享受的便是有贺。

先前晚饭时，夕阳才燃烧起来。两个人在阳台前的落地窗式门前的餐桌享受了美食。如今在餐后间宫回到阁楼里工作，夜色也不知不觉从橘红过度到了深蓝，又逐渐沉淀成黝黑的夜。

看看表，已经过了两个小时多了。间宫抚摸着猫咪的皮毛，感慨事到如今自己一碰到乐谱和小提琴还是会如此沉迷。

间宫是备受世界关注的小提琴手，从小就凭借着天赋和绝对音感以及过于灵敏的听觉被誉为天才和神童。如今他已经自己作曲出过好几张专辑，也有过自己的演奏会。

只不过三年前的重大车祸，以及后来被牵连进去的一次诱拐事件让他的双手两度受到摧残，从此再也无法演奏小提琴。

他可以短暂的拉奏，也可以保持一定时间的握笔或者电脑打字，但还是会很容易疲劳疼痛并且不自控的颤抖。

“名人”与“天才”的人生总是辉煌而短暂的，却有是值得被纪念的。尤其是他善良的品德赢得喝彩，他参与的各种慈善和援助也感动了许多人。同时他对于日本音乐界的贡献也不可被代替。

所以他在作为编辑的熟人恳求和鼓励下，决定这个年纪就早早开始撰写个人的人生传记，同时也依旧为各种演绎和影视事业创作音乐。

偶尔当他遇到瓶颈或者需要环境来寻找灵感时，他就会被带到这个小别墅下享受宁静。

这次也是，他带着小提琴，乐谱，和电脑来到这里，进度的确提高了不少。同时作为公安的有贺，则将攒到一起的假期一口气利用，陪他来到这里度过一周。

哦，对。不得不提到，他现在不该叫间宫星廉，应该叫有贺星廉。只不过当他在书本和采访中被告知世人时，往往提到的都是过去的他。

不过这不是有意隐瞒，他又同性伴侣这件事人人皆知。自然，也会把故事和心意写进自传里吧。

“有进度了吗？”有贺侧头瞥了眼桌上的本子，扶在桌边的手指轻轻敲了敲木质桌面，代替了点头，“刚才在楼下听到你拉响的那段，是这个刚写的吧？我觉得很好听。”

他早已变得能坦白许多，可仍然只在熟人面前。对于间宫琴声的喜爱，如今他能直接又频繁给出赞美。

间宫顺着他的目光也重新看向打开的五线谱本，刚刚写上去的蓝色墨水此时此刻能在台灯的灯光下折射出漂亮的光色。他思索了一下后还是不够满意，所以摇摇头，“还要再改改。”

有贺嘴角不深不浅的笑意满满收起来，像是被抹平的水痕般不易察觉。接着他维持那个侧头的姿势，目光却顺着本子跑去了间宫身上，具体说，是间宫的手上。

“老毛病犯了吗？”他刚才就断断续续听到间宫在拉小提琴对乐谱，后来还演奏了一段，加上握笔写字，必定手指受不了了吧。要不然，想到要修改的间宫怎么可能没拿起笔赶紧改完？

没有隐瞒的必要，间宫安抚性的笑着点点头，随后他抬起手来回握几下观察。

“没事，缓解了。”他随意的告知，因为习以为常，而且时间很短，他也不用总纠结这件事。

于是他右手搭上桌子重新拾起钢笔，这回成功着力，他捏着笔杆却没把笔尖放去纸上，毕竟他需要回想一下被打断之前的思路。

然而他的爱人却趁机靠进身前，他回头却也只捕捉到那个挡住视野的怀抱。接着他感觉到对方残留着硬茧的手擦过自己的耳朵，他不约而同的抬头挺合了上去。

对方的手指擦着耳根往他脑后的发间抚去，穿过丝丝发间，温和而有力的捧住他的头往往上送来。

接着他们的嘴唇上下交接刚好吻合了位置，随后便镶嵌亲吻在了一起。

很柔和，就像是墨水滴到纸上染开的那个瞬间，快速又无声，但绚丽诱人。

猫咪像是不满意被夹在两位主人的亲密之间，于是在间宫忽略它而松开胳膊的空隙间，猫就从腿上跳回了地上。

不过这一下蹬腿，也让间宫如梦初醒。爪子落地的声音也把二人世界的门给敲开。

随意亲密的爱人分开了彼此的唇，满意于他们之间的默契。

啪——

没想到因为刚才被亲住，间宫的手僵在了一个动作上。往下倾泻的笔尖终于耐不住的吐出一大滴墨水，幽蓝的墨珠在灯下如同宝石。

有贺无话可说，间宫也无可奈何的苦笑，然后他们抽出桌角纸巾盒里的纸巾，盖在了被弄脏的桌子上看着墨水被吸收。

“啊，你穿它了啊。”视线跟着猫咪落到地上的间宫，忽然发现了有贺穿着的拖鞋。他又惊又喜，可又怕太激动让对方害羞，所以只是憋着发红的脸指着提醒一句。

有贺被这样一说，善于隐藏波动的脸上也藏不住的有些发烫。他还是可以好好控制自己的，所以低头抬脚踩了踩拖鞋，尽可能理智地给出句“还挺舒服保暖”的评价。

这是今天中午去附近小镇时买的，间宫给他们一人选了一双毛绒拖鞋，还是裹住脚腕的那种。圆圆的拖鞋前方是猫咪和小狗的图案，还有耳朵的造型被缝了出来。

这对于有贺来说实在是太不符合风格了，害得他尴尬半天也没穿。间宫也没强迫，只是说这一带空气还是比城市凉的，尤其夜里。

有贺也不是第一次来，他早就知道。现在穿上除了保暖和不枉费好意外，也是珍惜间宫心意和想让爱人开心吧。

有贺清了清喉咙不想让话题跟着拖鞋跑了，以免收到什么评价之类的。所以他指了指杯子催促间宫趁热喝了，自己则侧身抱着胳膊半倚在桌沿上。

“今晚还继续工作吗？”

间宫看了看有贺又看了看自己的作曲，抿了抿嘴唇，再接着便下定决心的摇摇头，“不用了，还没有接下来的灵感。”他拿起牛奶喝了一口，随后像是被温暖的香甜治愈，安详的垂下眼帘呼出挂着温度的热气。

“那跟我来屋顶吧，”有贺竟然会这时候提出邀请，还挺让间宫吃惊的。不过男人却觉得这没什么，只是理所当然的把一旁挂在椅子背上的外套拿起来塞给爱人，“今日天空很壮观，和你名字很配。”

“凉说话也变得很有文艺风格了呢。”

有贺这回是真的尴尬了，他绷着脸的模样反而更把心情表现出来。于是男人嘱咐了句让他穿上外套早来集合，就先离开了。

间宫回想了几秒刚才对方的模样，自顾自的乐起来。随后他歪头和地上好奇瞧着他的猫咪对上视线，反而像被看穿似的露出腼腆的羞涩，把脸抬起来不再给下方的小生物。

他快速的用钢笔把刚才要修改的地方做好标记，接着便起身穿好外套。他身上的总喜欢穿着白衬衫，因为那样让他很自在，可惜欣赏星空的环境不允许，因此还是用厚重的大衣盖住了。

他欠身一只手抱起猫，一只手拿着热牛奶，走去二楼的露天阳台。

夜空繁星点点，颗颗夺目光彩。这是大都市里很难看到的景色，就和那些杂志上宣传的照片别无二致。

在屋内只能看到窗外视线所能触及的景色，而现在在踏出门的那刻便像是把那个方格中的画作展开了。更多的颜色在夜晚的我黑暗里发着光。

湖面安静的没有波纹，却硬照了夜景深处最有力的颜色，黑而平滑。但夜空并不是湖水所看到的那样，它从黑到蓝，从深到浅，渐变得缓慢却浪漫。

繁星和月亮独属夜空，在湖面和周围树枝的影子下不会把倒影露出。而周围的几栋别墅则围着湖畔亮着灯，好似停歇过夜的萤火虫。

他们家那位厉害的公安精英，此时此刻却披着一件居家的珊瑚绒睡衣，脚上穿着可爱的毛绒拖鞋，坐在躺椅上摆弄着电脑。

两张躺椅中间的茶几上放着对方的杯子，还有几块饼干。两侧的室外取暖器正发出炙热的橘红色光。

两个人坐下后有一搭没一搭的聊着，或者欣赏星辰。那份安逸感显得遥远又短暂，像是人生头一次才会有的体会。实则回想之前，来到这个别墅也干过这种事，却每次要往遍布整个视野的星空时，都会有不同的感受。

星，的确是和间宫名字有这渊源的东西。他将注意力集中到一点上，甚至穿过星和星之间看向更深处的黑夜，隐约中总漂浮过其他更多却又难以确认的小小闪烁。

那样的深度，延伸出去却不是尽头，而是浩瀚的宇宙。一想到这里，他便会心潮澎湃，却又不知如何把感想叙述出来分享给他人。

忽然想到了什么，于是间宫起身回了房间。他只是告诉有贺自己去取东西，却令有贺没想到的是，他取回来的是那把小提琴。

猫咪在他们的椅子旁转着圈，接着一跃而上选择了有贺的怀抱。猫咪团起来，懒洋洋的趴在了男人的腿上。

“让我再拉一段吧，”间宫安抚对此露出思索和猜测神情的有贺，“手指不行的话我会停下来的。”接着他深呼吸后，躺会了椅子上。

他很少会做这样不正规的姿势拉琴，可是他今日就是想给自己破个格。

他放松后背，完完全全陷入椅子的靠垫里，睁开的双目前，恰好能看到远方高出的星空。而视野的边缘处还有他们家阳台的栏杆，以及下方的树和湖面，好比画框。

“我想要表达现在的感想，但是只有它能帮我叙述了。”文静的男子叹息般的感慨道，欣慰的抚摸过自己手中的老朋友。而这个音量也足以让有贺听到，所以理解他的有贺便没去阻止。

此后琴弓走出来的小调舒缓又慵懒，时而还有一两处间断。好比在谈话或诉说，时而停下来需要思索几秒，寻求表达的方法。但又时而因突然冒出来的想法，而思绪滔滔不绝，激昂悠长。

琴声在几个高潮中徘徊，却没有统一的风格。像是话题跟随情绪在转变。一会谈及星空的颜色，一会延伸到自己的回忆，一会又感慨起人生与未来。

最终像是抒发完所有的想法后那声缓缓落下的尾音，最后的音节也拖长至消失，弓轻轻吻离了琴弦。

间宫眨眨眼，这才将有些酸涩的眼睛从夜空的方向移开。他至始至终没有看琴，而是凝视高出，陷入星星的漩涡里，身体不由自主的代替他来讲话。

他侧过头去，却不禁睁大眼。

那头的有贺此刻正侧过头望着他，好像从一开始就这般注视着，于是现在他们便四目相对，相互默默相互传递着眼神。

接着有贺举起手机，两者的屏幕里显示着他录音了。间宫不禁开心的点点头，将心爱的小提琴放在肚子上。而他的手在不断抽搐，可是却并不让他那么痛苦。他放轻松地躺在那里垂着手，满是安心。

因为有贺帮了他。这些都是他冒出来的灵感，或许有哪一段就会化作他这次作品的根基吧？

但一想到被对方刚才为止一直都盯着自己欣赏，即使多年在一起，还是会让间宫心头一热。

毕竟这样接受来自有贺的目光，是不同于被观众们所注视。每个流露出的情怀都令他的细胞们激动。

于是间宫开始不好意思了，他小心翼翼的询问对方，“你刚才听的时候，有看到星星吗？”

毕竟他所希望展现的，是自己看到这篇星空的感动。即使曾经的有贺每次都说自己不善表达音乐，却每次都努力的去感受，而这次间宫相信对方绝对不会撒谎。

然而这回有贺没有给出否认的言语，甚至没有说话。他只是这样看着间宫，露出独有的温和笑意，眼底洒满呵护与宠溺之情。

就在这个瞬间，答案跑进间宫的脑海中。小提琴手的胸口怦然心跳。不知怎么，天台夜晚的空气都不会让他觉得很发凉，反而脸颊越发发烫。

也是，有贺不会撒谎，甚至提前就告知了一切。

——今日天空很壮观，和你名字很配。

这个不善用言语表达喜爱的男人，那一刻留下话到底堆积了多少心意和爱以及羞涩呢？

——是的，他感受到了星空，而明亮的星一直在此。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[间宫星廉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%97%B4%E5%AE%AB%E6%98%9F%E5%BB%89)[有贺凉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%89%E8%B4%BA%E5%87%89)[凉星](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%98%9F)

评论

热度(27)

    1. [](http://coconnn.lofter.com/) [白日夢表演藝術家](http://coconnn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://kin8778186.lofter.com/) [one day](http://kin8778186.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) [心](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://hjwyyyy.lofter.com/) [不造人上人](http://hjwyyyy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://hjwyyyy.lofter.com/) [不造人上人](http://hjwyyyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://mie25941.lofter.com/) [mie](http://mie25941.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) [西西里西奈](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://qingqiu156.lofter.com/) [吃土少女](http://qingqiu156.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://amemiyatake.lofter.com/) [孟宗](http://amemiyatake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://kangbaihenbai.lofter.com/) [咸鱼恰豆子!](http://kangbaihenbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://yeluowuqiu681.lofter.com/) [叶落无秋](http://yeluowuqiu681.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://huopokeaidekun.lofter.com/) [好咸一鲲](http://huopokeaidekun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://huopokeaidekun.lofter.com/) [好咸一鲲](http://huopokeaidekun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    27. [](http://dantafu.lofter.com/) [蛋挞腐超进化](http://dantafu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c644bedf)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c654c66e)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
